


沙雕车

by J_shazi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_shazi/pseuds/J_shazi





	沙雕车

王耀上大学的时候，课业非常繁重，一不小心就得延毕。所以他对学习丝毫不敢懈怠，唯一的娱乐活动就是趁蹲坑的时候玩会儿手机，有时候玩入迷了就会蹲到jio麻。

  
有一天王耀忽然觉得屁yan儿十分不舒适，吓得他冷汗直流，该不会这么年轻就得痔疮了吧？！

  
男人的屁股怎么能出问题（？），这么想着，王耀立马放下书，叫了个车就奔去了医院。

  
挂了号排队的时候王耀发现这肛肠科人还真多啊，不过全是一些中年大伯大姐，连唠嗑的内容都是一些神奇的中年病，包括痔疮，声音之大仿佛这就是他们中年人的茶话会。一脚踏进候诊室，还没等另一只脚抬起来，王耀就迅捷而安静地侧过了身，脸朝墙站稳。

  
好丢人……好想在墙上扒条缝钻进去，王耀一脸绝望。

  
“21号 王耀”候诊室的机械女声冷漠地念出了他的名字，在王耀耳里连这机械声都带着一丝鄙夷。

  
王耀如临大敌般迅猛地从一堆大叔大妈中闪现到了诊室，迎面对上一个走路带风的老医生，他长相儒雅，浓眉炬……怒目。王耀一眼瞟到老医生白大褂上沾着的一大片黄色的排泄物，又瞧见后面跟着出来一个涨红着脸赔着笑的中年大叔，心里大概明白了，这肛腔科医生还真是，不容易啊。

  
“下午再来！上午闭诊！”老医生怒气未消，连带着王耀也遭殃。很快外边儿的机械女声就响了起来，提示大家上午诊疗时间结束，过了一会儿，外边的人就一边抱怨着，一边离开了。

  
“可是我都已经被叫进来了，而且我学校离这里很远的，下午还有事情……”王耀看着逐渐暴怒的老头，越说越小声，而那个始作俑的大叔早就一溜烟跑了。

  
“你是什么问题？”忽然从诊室里走出一个又高又壮的银金发青年，高鼻深目，显然是个外国人，不过中文说得挺溜的。

  
“痔疮……”王耀在美男医生面前扭捏地挤出两个字，老天怎么这样对他，这让他脸往哪儿搁。

  
听到这两个字，老医生的大眼睛瞪得更圆溜了。

  
“老师痔疮我来就可以了，您赶紧换身衣服去吃午饭吧”听起来应该是实习医生的外国小哥赶紧扶住老医生，把他往盥洗室推。

  
“哼，我还吃得下？”老医生愤愤地说完，头也不回地走了。

  
“您真是个好人！”王耀一边跟着外国小哥走进诊室一边充满感激地说着。

  
外国小哥不可置否地笑了笑，说道：“趴这儿，弯下腰，把裤子脱了，屁股露出来。”

  
虽然大概知道是个什么流程，但王耀还是感到十分羞耻，毕竟这可是个跟他差不多年纪的美男，他后悔没带个口罩来。

  
算了，豁出去了，反正治完了谁也不认识谁，这么想着，王耀眼一闭，腰带一解，一只手提住前边裤腰，一手撑住办公桌，后边白花花的屁股就撅了起来。

  
很快，小哥沾满了药膏的手指就戳进了王耀的屁yan，冰凉的，黏糊糊的，直接戳到了他的前列腺，刺激得他浑身一颤，小兄弟都抬了起来。

  
mua的，太丢人了，王耀提着裤腰的手往下挪了挪，试图按住他激动的老弟。治个痔疮真刺激，这感觉给王耀打开了新世界的大门，比平时自己撸爽一万倍。

  
刚刚一下还没缓过来呢，外国小哥手指又戳了过来，完全不给王耀的小兄弟休息的机会，这一下戳得他腿都要软了。随后他的手指带着药膏在王耀的肠道前端来回摩挲着，王耀憋得满脸通红，最后实在忍不了了，扭头对身后的外国小哥请求道：“您……可以缓点儿吗，我……快憋不住了”。憋不住shi了，不是别的。

  
外国小哥不动了，空气安静了一会儿，随后小哥犹豫地说道：“要不我给你灌个肠。因为我也是新手，不太能把握分寸，万一你没憋住……。”

  
想到之前那个老医生的惨状，王耀赶紧答应了。

  
伊万这是第一次自己上手，虽然拿人体模型练过，但是难免会有些不熟练。以前他总觉得肛肠科太不体面了，有时候看着带他的老师给别人治痔疮还有点犯恶心。但是当王耀满脸通红眼眶湿润地求他的时候，他感觉气血上涌，脸颊发热，要说没有暗爽是不可能的。

  
伊万老早就发现王耀的jj起了反应，但是他没想到的是自己的也起了反应，太尴尬了，趁着王耀去洗手间的空档，他端起桌上的冷水，猛灌了两大杯，才勉强压下了欲望。

  
可气的是，王耀从洗手间回来的时候，脸上的红晕还没退去，他那小心翼翼而又羞涩地看着伊万的眼神，让伊万的小兄弟又激动了起来。

  
伊万想骂人，他一言不发地拽过王耀，把他压在桌上，又脱了他的裤子，开始治疗。

  
治疗没用多长时间，但是结束之后伊万并没有把手指拿出来，反而是开始在王耀的屁股里抽插了起来。

  
伊万现在有点像喝酒上了头，完全没想这样做会有什么后果，他只是被王耀勾起了xing趣又不能下手，想看王耀的xing奋脸。

  
伊万的手指在王耀的肠道里摸索着，找到了那个富有弹性的前列腺敏感点，他嘴角一勾，拿出单身二十几年的手速，手指像暴雨一般密密麻麻地刺激着王耀的身体深处，后者就像风雨中的树叶，被从树枝上击落到河水中，随着一波又一波的激流上下浮动着。

  
“啊……唔啊……嗯……”充满着sex信号的声音从王耀口中传出，他的身体也随着伊万的抽插不断颤抖着。

  
？？靠？他怎么就喘起来了，还喘的这么大声，这么社情？不应该娇羞地憋着忍着的吗？伊万本来只想调戏一下王耀，但是在触觉、视觉和听觉的致命打击下，他觉得自己快要招架不住了，他穿的牛仔裤一点也没有弹性，都把他的小兄弟顶痛了。

  
“叫叫叫！再叫小心我日你哦”伊万拍了拍王耀的屁股。

  
“就叫了，有…嗯…本事唔……你日啊”王耀不服气，从喘息中抬起头费了老大劲说完。我脸都在你面前丢尽了，就叫叫，爽一爽怎么了，谁叫你手法这么刺激，这是生理反应，是我能控制的吗，这么凶干什么，王耀忿忿地想着。

  
王耀气话刚飙完，伊万就贴了上来，伏在他耳边说道：“这可是你说的。”

  
没等王耀反应过来，他按着裤腰的手就被伊万掰开了，他的休闲裤滑落到了膝盖部位，露出他白嫩嫩的大腿。

  
伊万一把握住王耀的小兄弟，开始上下撸动，很快它就变得异常灼热起来。王耀伸手去推伊万在他身下撸动着的手，却发现插在自己屁眼里的手指不见了，取而代之的是一根又粗又硬的东西抵在入口，都是男人，他用小拇指想都知道这是什么。

  
王耀现在只剩一个想法，老哥，够大！（竖大拇指）

  
又是药膏又是手指的，这会儿伊万没费多大劲就插进去了，他把王耀抵在桌子上，双手抓着他的屁股，就开始深深浅浅地顶入。

  
王耀早就被整的没力气了，整个人软趴趴地靠在伊万身上，只是时不时止不住地痉挛着，就两个字，超爽（大拇指）。

  
王耀正爽着呢，伊万突然一只手伸进他的上衣里，抓着他的ru头一个猛搓。

  
“过分……了……啊，你这要……搞得我……去妇科看乳腺吗？”王耀转过头瞪了一眼伊万，后者立刻把嘴凑上去堵住了王耀的话。

  
一个长长的深吻过后，伊万终于放过了憋到肺部快要炸裂不停地翻白眼的王耀，他深情地说道：“你痔疮有点严重，明天再来找我吧宝贝，不用挂号，我免费给你按摩。”

  
“我信你个大头鬼，别宝贝，我要吐了”王耀浑身一个哆嗦。

  
伊万另一只手也伸进了王耀的衣服，他左右开弓地揉捏着，疼得王耀直叫唤。

  
“靠，你有病吗”王耀伸手推伊万。

  
“谁叫你不答应我，难道你不是被日得很爽吗”伊万委屈地说。

  
？？他怎么还委屈起来了，我才是被上的那个吧，王耀感到十分震惊，“爽就要答应了？谁规定的。”

  
听到王耀语气坚决，伊万不情愿地把手拿了出来，又给他把裤子穿好。但是伊万并没有放开王耀，只是紧紧地抱着他趴在他耳边带着哭腔哼哼着。

  
有点……可爱，虽然知道他是装的，行吧那就，“我答应你，别哼哼了，不知道的还以为我欺负你了”王耀看似风轻云淡地说着。

  
下一秒，王耀整个人就被伊万扛了起来，后者笑着说道：“那咱们继续吧，小诊室里有床。”

  
“靠啊！我还要回去学习！”王耀极力反抗着，然而没有任何效果。

  
据当天值班的小护士讲，小诊室里的病人痔疮极其严重，在治疗过程中疼得嗷嗷叫，并且治疗时间持续了一整个中午。

 

后来，王耀被伊万半拐半骗地成了他的正式男友，两人在王耀学校旁租了个房子，开始同居。不过因为王耀坚决不让伊万整天戳别人屁yan的手戳自己，伊万只得费尽千辛万苦转到了别的科室，这都是后话了。


End file.
